


My Friend

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Non-Dalish Inquisitor speaking Elven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a non-dalish quizzie went to Solas to teach them some phrases? and then went on to say such phrase in front of Cullen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 2 chapters, the first part they are friends, the second chapter happens about a year or so after the initial conversation and well into their relationship.

Amelia walked into his office, for it to be quiet at mid-day was strange, for a second she believed he wasn’t there. As she creaked the door open and knocked 3 times on the inside, Cullen jumped, more of that he had been busy organizing ‘That Chair’. The one Amelia always joked about it actually being a second desk. 

“Inquisitor?” His croaked, now fixing the pile he had just straightened up.

“Sorry Commander, i just wanted to hand you the report on the Emerald Graves you requested.” Amelia walked closer, taking a few steps till she was in arms length. 

He took the report, other hand resting upon the hilt of his sword as he did so often when attempting to look professional. “Ah, thank you Inquisitor.”

“No problem, Ma Vhenan…” the last words trailing off as she attempted  _this time_ not to butcher the phrase, it was sub-conscious at this point. Solas would have her head if she messed up once more.

“Pardon?”

Amelia’s face burned, did it suddenly get hotter in in? She was tugging at the collar of her blouse. “What?”

“What was that? That phrase you just said, i didn’t know you knew Elven.”

“Oh, uh, well, I asked Solas if he could teach me some, i was curious. and what i said uh.. it means-”  _quick Amelia make up something you stuttering mess!_  “It means ‘my… friend’.” Finishing the last word like that more of a question then actually finishing it.

Cullen rubs his neck, confused at to why she would be so fidgety at the subject. “Oh, well uh. Thank you then, Ma Vhenan.”

Amelia nodded, almost too quickly her face even more flushed as he too botched the wording. Cullen watched as she slammed the door behind her, it was unusual for her to act such a way, perhaps she was not feeling well. 

She leaned against the door, the wind refreshingly cold against her obviously flushed face. Maker’s breath, she hopes he doesn’t start - she hears the side door open and creaks the door just slightly. Cassandra was standing there, no doubt there because he had been ignoring her ‘suggestions’ for training the troops. And the next thing she hears, sets her eyes blurry with water and has her chewing on her bottom lip. 

_‘Ah Cassandra, Ma Vhenan, what can i help you with?’_


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Cullen, I’ve been looking for you!” 

Amelia runs up next to him as he over sees his troops. Cullen gave her a sheepish smile as she kisses his cheek. Some of his men cover their mouths with their hands, only for Cullen to squint his eyes at them. 

“You are not here to stand around! Back to your duties, all of you!” 

As the troops return to their previous activities, Cullen turns to give Amelia his full attention. “And what do i owe the pleasure, Inquisitor?” 

Amelia chuckles, arms folded across her chest. “Formal it seems today. You weren’t formal last night if i can recall.” She coos at him, walking her fingers along his jawline before bopping him on the nose gently. “If memory serves me right, you said a lot of stuff that would make Andraste turn red.”

Cullen blushes, raising his hand to his neck like every other time. 

“I love it when you blush, Ma Vhenan.” 

He pauses at the phrase. It’s been over a year since she said it, did he do something wrong? Maker have mercy if he ruined what they had! Why was she using that -

“Cullen are you okay? You’re suddenly sweating like a Druffalo in the Hissing wastes!”

“That phrase” He starts, “You haven’t used it since we shared that first kiss in my office… what did i do? I don’t want to be you’re friend.”

Of course Amelia is confused. Friend? What in the maker was this man babbling about? “I’m confused, Cullen.”

“That elven phrase!   _Ma Vhenan_ , you said it means  _My Friend_.” Cullen’s brows furrowed, fear in his eyes at the very idea Amelia doesn’t want this, want him. Then she’s laughing, arms holding her stomach. 

“Cullen, that phrase doesn’t mean ‘My Friend’, it means ‘My Heart’! Maker’s breath! It’s what you say to your lover!” 

His face turns red, burning, skin almost  _scalding_  at her laughter, which cuts through him like a sword. Cullen brings both hands to his neck in an attempt to also hide his face from the troops now looking right at them both. He wishes the ground would just crumble and swallow him whole.

“Amelia, I’ve been saying that to everyone for the past year! And now you tell me it’s really a term for endearment!?”

Her laughter increases to the point she can’t hold herself up anymore, falling onto the dirt and rolling around. In between breaths and fits of laughter she gets out the words  _‘Maker’s breath Cullen!’_ over and over. Everyone now watching as the Inquisitor rolls around in the dirt. Cullen storms off, to his office probably. When Amelia finally regains control of herself she runs after him with an arm stretched out. “Cullen, come back, I’m sorry!


End file.
